Second War of the Clans
Second War of the Clans Background Following the simultaneous returns of Arkstal and Argos, both immensely large and powerful clans, the server climate immediately cooled as many could already feel the tensions between the two. These tensions exploded into this conflict. The return of the Roman Empire, determined to finish what had been unfinished in the First War, later reentered the war. Come the end of the Warring Nations Period, this promises to be the most engrossing conflict since the Second Gallian War. Chronology of Battle Battle of Castle Fernux, June 22 Seeking to gain the edge in the conflict, PPBuilders mounted a siege of FernuxKing's castle, in which it had been reported Fernux had called for help from the Arkstal forces. In a brief battle, both sides clashed in the water surrounding the castle itself, in which the Warlord Alettic was, in one of those rare circumstances, killed. For a few tense moments, it seemed numerical superiority would drive Arkstal back, but Alettic's return in fresh armor led to the rapid rout and massacre of the Argos front lines, leading to their retreat and the capture of Fernux's castle. Rape of New Chaeronea, June 23 In a relatively unprovoked attack, Argos insisted upon devastating the city of New Chaeronea in response for the acts of one of its members. Taking advantage of their leader Pelleaon being offline, Argos systematically plowed their way into the center of the town with no resistance. While the city was stripped of all its valuables and mildly griefed, it was later purchased by Moosebobby and returned to the First Fleet. The flagging, however, sparked a response from the Arkstal Military. First Battle of Moose, June 23 With the Allied forces of PPbuilder and Argos having found/bought the coords of Moosebobby's "unraidable" vault they soon laid siege to it resulting in about 7 claims being taken by them before legendary warrior Alettic joined and they left. On June 24 the claims were taken back from Argos/PL with the entire Arkstalian force defending the flags. No member of PL or Argos showed up. Battle of the Dunes, June 23 Arkstal, in an originally four-man team under Adzb13, including the legendary warlord Alettic, attempted to punch a hole through the Argos military. However, the army they countered, joined by PPBuilders, outnumbered them 2 to 1, and a colossal battle erupted in the desert of one of Argos's many outposts. While initially slaughtering the Argos army, a second wave of soldiers overwhelmed the Arkstal forces, which led to the shocking and rare death of Alettic. In a brilliant screening against the army, Adzy pulled his men out for a total of loss of one man while dealing five casualties to the Argos soldiers. However, Argos claimed possession of the battlefield, giving them what seemed like victory. However, the battle was not quite finished yet. A short while later, a much larger and more vigorous Arkstal contingent swarmed the base of PPBuilders, ultimately destroying it and its inhabitants for little loss of life on their part. Thus, victories by both sides were claimed. First Battle of the Islands, June 24 Thanks to their scouts, Arkstal discovered a set of islands under the control of the PL (yes I'm calling it that cus wtf who named their nation penisland) and embarked on a plan to lure the enemy military into an attritional battle to wear down their supplies. In turn, the PL no doubt saw a chance to further increase their armory and eagerly went to combat. In conjunction with members of the formerly exited clan TRE, the ARA (Arkstal-Roman-Alliance) confronted PPBuilders and his champion gumdail, as well as a few other stragglers in a heated battle among the small forest region of the main island. Relatively a few minutes in, Adzy was victim of lag and was slain by gumdail, which miraculously seemed to give the latter heightened abilities. While gumdail ravaged the clustered and confused ranks of the ARA, members of TRE in turn killed PPBuilders and other allies in the surrounding waters. In the end, in a confused double rout, both sides pulled out of the islands. On the PL, gumdial had claimed a total of four kills, rivaled with SirMaltier of the ARA who took the lives of two others. However, neither side was able of claiming victory due to neither of them accomplishing their objectives. Second Battle of the Islands, June 25 Determined to acquire victory, Arkstal and TRE forces regrouped once more at the islands, now understood to be near the City of Moose, to try and draw the PL into another attritional fight. The PL, now being led by gumdial following the individual surrender of PPBuilders, revealed to have been Cutepuppies, failed to take the bait. In a short skirmish, Moosebobby killed two of the PL trying to break into the city itself, while the allied forces swarmed the islands and removed any claims in the area. Battle of Eriador, June 26 Being apart of both TRE and in the Arkstal nation, the town of Eriador fell under fire by Delute, formely Gathereon, and WackyNoob, who began flagging towards the homeblock of the town. A massive response team was assembled, led by SirMaltier, and raced to confront the two attackers. Deets killed Delute twice, both times Delute being in full combat gear, with Wackynoob being forced to run. Back and forth flagging dragged on, though the TRE units successfully kept them back. Later in the night, Delute, being out matched in gear, numbers, and pvp ability was forced to turn to traps to try and get kills, which killed one member of the defending forces. However, in the end Delute and Wackynoob were killed several times each in efforts to defend their newly won territory, which ultimately gave them no gains. Second Battle of Moose, June 26 The Argos Army made a successful raid on Mooseboby's House. Firstly, Monipo, Liunet, Nekuness, DunkaN and FadedEdge entered the home and killed ColdPepsi who just logged in. While managing the situation Mooseboby logged in so Argos could flag them out. A tense battle erupted, though it was of largely no contest. The Argos army defeated Moose's forces and drove them away from his base, costing the entire city a large chunk of their materials. Response forces from Arkstal and TRE were unable to properly counter or recover, and settled for taking a minor Argos Fort in the area. Minimal casualties on both ends, but an Argos victory was undoubtedly true with the loss of the base itself. The Argos Campaign, June 27-29 Skirmishes, June 27-28 Various small, half-hearted battles erupted in multiple towns and nations across the server, some ending in an Argos success, but largely the ARA repulsed their efforts. Of notable points of interest, were the Battle of Isla Solis, where a TRE task force repulsed the efforts of Delute to flag a First Fleet town, the surrender of DuhBuzz from aiding Argos, the seeming lack of further military support from the PL, and several other minor and little-effect flaggings by both Argos and the ARA. Hunt for an End, June 28 Growing weary of the back and forth flaggings seen at Eriador, Moose, Arkstal, and many other places, the ARA began seeking a way to draw the Argos Army into a meatgrinder to hopefully cripple their military. The answer came from lucky scouts who discovered the City of Argos itself during a simple exploration. Now having discovered a target Argos could not ignore and would be forced to defend, the ARA rallied its troops and pointed itself at the heart of the enemy. Battle of Argos, June 29 The ARA forces, let by Adzy for Arkstal and SirMaltier for TRE, began flagging on the enormous borders of the capital, leading to the other side equipping themselves and putting on a noble defense to protect their city, which possessed amazing architecture, a gold farm, and a large supply of their war materials. In the initial attack, the Argos troops cracked down on the TRE units, killing SirMaltier and repulsing the Roman wing away from their walls. However, this cost them the protection of their walls, and the Arkstal forces speared into their flank. Alettic claimed six kills in the battle, while Bpixer and a reforming TRE line enclosed and defeated their foes. Finally breaking into the walls, Argos bravely fought to the last man before finally losing their homeblock: as well as a massive chunk of their p4 supplies. Of notable loot came to a double chest of p4,and several pots, and raw materials like diamonds, gold, etc. However, while this tremendous blow arguably has tilted tremendously into the favor of the ARA, Argos remains steadfast and combat-able, giving no intentions of surrender. Battle of Appareil, July 5 To the great surprise of the ARA forces, Argos merely shrugged off this seemingly critical blow, and in a short amount of time had aimed their swords at the heart of the long-standing Elements Empire, with crosshairs on its capital of Appareil. Luckily for Juxtapostion57, however, help arrived in the form of formally bystander DuhBuzz. Together, the married duo successfully cracked down on a squad of four Argos soldiers, pushing them back and costing them a slice of their supplies. Despite the failure of this attack, however, the Argos Army had one last card to play in their gamble for victory. Battle of Arkstal, July 12 In one of the largest battles in server history, the Capital of Arkstal fell under fire by a mammoth sized Argos attack force, which was quickly bolstered by soldiers of the nation of Almttigr. The Argos units vastly outnumbered the defending ARA troops, who hid in the ground while the walls were sieged and eventually broken into. In a game of cat and mouse, the ARA tried to lure the Argos soldiers out one by one to get the drop on them. Nekuness' commander EnriquePen, however, had his men construct a fort right in the middle of the fighting, and for a while the ARA units attempted to break it down while powerful bowshots rained down on them. A successful lure by DuhBuzz lured them down from their fortifications, however it once more became clear the ARA defenders would be outnumbered and defeated if they ran. Fleeing through the main entrance, a handful of ARA soldiers stayed behind in a Theromplayae-style battle, to buy the rest time to flee away from the walls. While no true loot lay within the walls of the capital, Argos had successfully taken the city and given a demoralizing blow to the ARA and showing the server fault lines in the once-thought invincible Arkstal military- which, it would soon seem, was their goal all along. End of the War July 14-16 Argos Withdrawal, July 14 On Thursday July 14th, Nekuness confirmed rumors that Argos was abandoning the server, saying that with the Arkstal capital taken, there was no challenge worth pursuing on Civwars. This came as a great shock to many, as their successful counterstrike had been seen as a renewed offensive to draw the war to a close through actual combat. Nevertheless, the mighty Argos Clan did indeed take it's leave, and with it the war was forcibly silenced. Battle of Myrkr, July 16 As punishment for having aided Argos in flagging the Arkstal capital, as well as a number of other offenses to other nations, the capital of Almttigr, Myrkr, was flagged and looted sufficiently, with very little resistance. The lack of combat in effectively the sole remaining Argos ally all but signaled the destructive war had indeed reached it's end. Controversy Due to the unusual nature of the war ending, with one side leaving entirely while still claiming victory, of course led to heated debate with who actually won the war. Honestly, who can tell, and who gives a shit. But for those who somehow give one, this war's result was a DRAW. However some enemies still stand and Arkstal continues to fight to prove itself worthy. General Combat Information KEY: [Battle Name] Winner Commanders Battle of Castle Fernux: (ARA Victory) (Adzb13 of Arkstal VS PPBuilders of PL) 'First Battle of Moose: '(ARA Victory) (Moosebobby of MooseGhetto and Arkstal VS PPbuilders of PL and 3 Argos men from Argos) 'Battle of the Dunes: '(Draw) (Nekuness of Argos and PPBuilders of PL vs Adzb13 of Arkstal) 'First Battle of the Islands: '(Draw) (Adzb13 of Arkstal and SirMaltier of Malta vs PPBuilders of PL) 'Second Battle of the Islands: '(ARA Victory) (Adzb13 of Arkstal and SirMaltier of Malta vs Gumdial of PL) 'Battle of Eriador: '(ARA Victory) (Delute of Faras vs SirMaltier of Malta and Pelleaon of the First Fleet) 'Second Battle of Moose: '(Argos Victory) (Nekuness of Argos vs Moosebobby of Moose) 'Battle of Argos: '(Strategic ARA Victory) (Nekuness of Argos vs Adzy of Arkstal and SirMaltier of Malta) 'Battle of Appareil: '(ARA Victory) (Juxtaposition of EE vs Argos commandos) 'Battle of Arkstal: '(Strategic Argos Victory) (Nekuness of Argos and Honey0bear of Almttigr vs Adzy of Arkstal and dogs4war of Mangos) 'Battle of Myrkr: '(ARA Victory) (Adzy of Arkstal vs Honey0bear of Almttigr) Category:Military Conflict